The invention relates to a cutting apparatus, in particular for cutting receipts or tickets printed from a continuous strip of material.
Specifically, but not exclusively, the invention can be applied in a distributor of receipts or tickets located in a public place, for example in a self-service fuel dispenser that automatically generates a payment receipt for the customer.
The invention can be used in any situation in which it is necessary to separate, intermittently, receipts or tickets from a relatively long continuous strip.
In particular, this invention refers to a cutting apparatus made in accordance with the preamble to the first claim.
Such a cutting apparatus is already known, for example from patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,115, in which the receipt or ticket is separated by the user, who tensions the strip by pulling a strip end that protrudes from a paper outlet and causing cutting along a stationary blade.
One of the problems of known cutting apparatuses of this type is the risk that the paper remains stuck to the cutting edge of the stationary blade causing, at the request of the emission of a subsequent ticket, an irregular or undesired movement of the strip, with possible jamming and/or failed dispensing of the ticket.